Tummy Bug - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine provides some needed TLC and comfort.


_Sammy & Ilna your support and friendship is such a gift. I can't imagine having this amazing experience with anyone else!_

 _REALMcRollers you're the best readers in the world. Special thanks to Katydid for setting up the Steve & Catherine McRoll in the REAL World community on ff dot net. We appreciate it so much!_

 _And because I completed this one while in the hospital, waiting for him to arrive, welcome to the world to Sean!_

* * *

 **HQ  
Friday 9:45 a.m.**

Catherine was researching a lead when her phone rang. Seeing _Academy of the Sacred Heart_ on the caller ID quickened her pulse as she answered, "This is Catherine Rollins."

"Lieutenant Rollins, this is Rosemary Lang, I'm the nurse here at Sacred Heart. Everything is okay, but I have Grace Williams in my office, and she's not feeling well. We have you listed as an emergency contact and Grace said her father's out this morning on a case and she asked if we'd call you before contacting Detective Williams."

"What's her condition?" Catherine was already crossing the bullpen, keys in hand. "I'm leaving right now to come get her." She had put the call on speaker and was checking traffic on her phone. "Traffic's backed up on I-H-1 and Beretania, I'll take Kapiolani and be there in twenty." She closed the app and took the call off speaker.

"She's been sick to her stomach twice. Low grade fever. There's a twenty four hour virus going around the school. It comes on very quickly. Grace suggested I call you first, even though her first emergency contact in lieu of a parent is Commander McGarrett. She explained he was working the case with her father. She was quite adamant we don't make them leave or we could, and I quote, 'mess up an important bust.' " Catherine could hear a smile in the woman's voice. "I have her resting on a cot in my office, but she'd really be more comfortable at home."

"Thank you. Please tell Grace I'm on my way." She ended the call and stuck her head in Chin's office.

"Grace isn't feeling well, I need to pick her up. Can you guys cover me the rest of the day?"

Chin stood from behind his desk. "What's wrong with Grace? Did they call Danny?"

Catherine nodded with a little grin. "She's sick to her stomach. A bug's going around school, and she asked the nurse to call me because she knows Danny's on a …"

Chin finished for her with a knowing look, "Stake out for the McGuinty case."

"Right." Catherine continued walking toward the exit as Chin fell in step beside her. "I was already planning for her to stay over if Danny and Steve weren't wrapped by tonight so she realizes it's a big case."

He smiled. "Go, Kono's due back in fifteen minutes. Tell Grace Uncle Chin said feel better."

"Thanks. Keep me posted if you hear anything." Catherine was out the door and striding towards the stairs.

* * *

 **Academy of the Sacred Heart  
10:10 a.m. **

Catherine walked into the nurse's office and glanced around looking for Grace. "Ms. Lang? I'm …"

"Lieutenant Rollins, of course." The young nurse looked at Catherine's badge. She'd only been at the school a year, but had heard of Catherine's bravery in the hostage situation over a year ago. "It's an honor to meet you. Grace is resting right through that curtain."

Catherine thanked her and went to push the curtain back.

"Auntie Cath?" When she heard her Aunt's voice, Grace moved to sit up, but Catherine was next to her in a heartbeat as the sudden movement cause her to clamp a hand over her mouth in the age-old reflex to stave off nausea.

"Here, here, Sweetheart." Catherine grabbed the the emesis basin from beside the cot and smoothed Grace's hair back from where it was falling in her face.

"Ugh. I'm okay." Grace shook her head. "I just thought I was gonna be sick again for a second." Her eyes were wide and looked bigger in her pale face. "Thanks for coming so fast."

"Don't be silly, if I had hit traffic I was gonna use the cherry light," Catherine teased, while removing the elastic from her own ponytail and handing it to her niece.

Grace tied her long hair up into a messy bun. "Thank you. Can we go now?"

"That's what I'm here for. Our house is closer, do you want to come home with me? I took the rest of the day off, you can just sleep in your room at our place."

Catherine figured the under ten minute drive to her and Steve's house would be less uncomfortable for the queasy girl, but she also thought Grace might prefer to be at home in her own bed.

"Your house is good." Grace gave her a wan smile. "Did you call Danno?"

"I did." Catherine nodded.

"He wanted to leave the stakeout, right? Did you tell him to please stay there? If it's important enough that he and Uncle Steve may be there all night, those guys need to get caught."

"Of course he wanted to leave, and he and Uncle Steve both said how mature you were for worrying about it, but you know you come first, Grace."

The stakeout, unbeknownst to Grace, was the culmination of a months-long undercover sting operation Five-0 was jointly working on with the FBI. If all went well, a very large human trafficking ring would be brought down in the next twelve hours. "Your dad said as long as you don't get any sicker, and I stay with you and text him to check in …"

"Every five minutes?" Grace knew her dad.

"Every six," Catherine said with a wink. "If you're okay with that, he'd stay there unless I called."

"Okay," Grace stood and attempted to grab her backpack, but Catherine lifted it over her own shoulder. "Then it's even better if I'm at your house, because if they have to work overnight, I was gonna stay over anyway. Besides I have stuff there. You don't have clothes and stuff at our house."

"I have a go bag in the truck. Uncle Steve and your dad have the Camaro. I can take you home if you'd rather."

"No, it's okay. Let's go to your house."

Grace looked up after they said goodbye to the nurse and Catherine surrendered her visitor's badge. "Oh, what if I throw up in Uncle Steve's truck?"

"Don't worry about anything. Besides, Uncle Steve's truck has seen a lot worse, believe me." They'd reached the vehicle and Catherine tossed the backpack and her purse inside while Grace got in.

"Oooookay." Grace seemed hesitant until Catherine handed her a plastic bag. "I hope I don't need it." She looked exhausted and leaned back against the seat.

"Me too, Honey, but don't worry if you do. Why don't you close your eyes till we get to the house? We'll have you settled in no time."

* * *

Eleven minutes after leaving the school parking lot, Catherine was pulling up at home and Grace, while looking a little green around the gills, as Nonna would say, hadn't gotten sick again.

"We're here?" Grace groaned and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to leave work, but thanks again for coming to get me. I really don't feel so good."

Catherine got out and went around to help her. "Don't be silly. C'mon let's get you in bed."

Grace slid out of the passenger's seat and grabbed onto Catherine's hand. "I'm a little dizzy," she said as she swayed, and Catherine's arm went around her for support.

"You probably need some more fluids. You know what Uncle Steve always says." She smiled when Grace did.

Together they said, " 'Remember, Gracie, hydrate, hydrate, hydrate,' " and shared a smile.

Catherine led her inside and upstairs, where Cammie clearly decided to help by keeping Grace company and joining her as soon as she got into bed.

* * *

 **McGarrett/Rollins Home  
'Grace's Room'**

Catherine had Grace settled quickly. Grace kept clothes, a swimsuit, toothbrush and sleepwear at Steve and Catherine's, so she was changed into pajamas and lying in the queen sized bed with Cammie at her side while her aunt went to the medicine cabinet and the kitchen.

As Catherine collected supplies, she texted Danny: _At our house, Grace resting. Tylenol ok?_

Her phone rang almost as soon as she'd hit _Send_.

"Cath? Thanks so much for picking her up. I have a few minutes. How is she?" Danny didn't wait for a response before he continued, "How high is her fever?"

"She's alright. A little bit of a fever, 100.5, but she made it here without throwing up again, and I'm just going to give her some Gatorade and Tylenol if that's okay."

"Tylenol's great. And the Gatorade. Maybe some ginger ale if you have any? She likes ginger ale when she nauseous. If not, seltzer with a little lemon. Grace sleeps a lot when she's sick, which is good, but you gotta make sure she drinks, Cath, because she won't drink enough if she's sleepy and if you don't push the fluids she'll …"

She smiled at Danny's diatribe of concern. "Got it. We have ginger ale here, there's a half a case from the barbeque in the garage fridge. We picked it up for the kids. What about crackers or dry toast when she's able?"

Catherine walked out to the garage and grabbed a few cans of ginger ale and a bottle of Gatorade before heading back upstairs. As she entered the room, she said, "Grace? I have Danno on the phone, say hi."

After Grace spoke to her dad for a minute and reassured him she was going to drink fluids and rest, she handed the phone back to Catherine with a small nod.

"I'll text you updates. Be safe," Catherine said when Danny told her there was activity with their suspects and he had to end the call. "Both of you."

She pocketed the phone and smiled down at the sleepy girl as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Ginger ale or Gatorade?" She handed her niece two Tylenol, and when Grace downed them with the former, she reminded her, "Small sips, okay?" and settled in the soft arm chair, intending to wait until Grace dozed off.

"Auntie Cath?" Grace said sleepily.

"What, Sweetie, do you need something?" She leaned forward.

Grace looked very petite in the queen sized guest bed that had been Catherine's before she'd moved into the beach house. "I'm okay up here if you have stuff to do."

"I know you are, but I'm off the rest of the day, so unless you'd rather I leave you to sleep …"

"No, if you're not busy, I kinda like that you're here." She smiled drowsily.

Catherine stood and bent to smooth a few pieces of Grace's hair that had worked free of her ponytail before kissing her forehead. "Then right here is where I'll be. Try to sleep."

* * *

Several hours and quite a few texts with Danny later, Catherine's phone buzzed. Seeing Steve's image, she said, "Hey," and stepped into the hall to not wake their sleeping niece.

 _"Hey, how's Gracie?"_

His voice was low, and she could hear his tense tone improve at her greeting.

"Sleeping. She kept a slice of toast down."

 _"Good. Sounds like maybe the worst is over."_

"I hope so." She moved to their bedroom to change from her work clothes while Grace was sleeping. "What's the status there?" she asked as she quickly undressed and pulled on sleep shorts and a t-shirt.

 _"My legs are stiff and I've been listening to Danny bitch for hours ..."_

Catherine could picture Steve's smirk when she heard Danny's voice.

" _Like sitting here with_ you _is a walk in the park?"_

She couldn't help adding, "I'm sorry about your legs, but I bet we can find a way to work out the kinks later..." more to tease Danny and make Steve grin than anything.

 _"Oh for the love of ... I can_ hear _you people!"_ Danny snarked, but they both knew her words and his were to help break the tension, and she chuckled _._

Suddenly, Steve's voice came over the line saying, _"Danny, look,"_ in a tone she recognized; he was in mission mode. She knew something was breaking, even before his next words.

 _"Cath, it's on."_

She replied, "Be careful."

His _"Always"_ was muffled by the sound of slamming car doors and running feet.

She glanced at the dark screen, said, "Be safe," out loud, and pocketed the phone as she heard, "Auntie Cath?"

Entering the room with a bright smile that almost reached her eyes, she said, "Hey, you're awake. Can you maybe try another piece of toast and some Gatorade?"

* * *

 **1:50 a.m.**

Steve stopped just inside the spare room and smiled. Grace was sleeping peacefully with Cammie's head on her tummy. He'd expected as much when the dog hadn't been downstairs to greet him as he and Danny arrived.

"Shhh, good job, Cammie," he whispered.

She wagged her tail gently when he scratched behind her ears. Turning to look at his best friend, he tilted his chin and gestured him into the room. "Look at that."

While Grace and Cammie were at the center of the bed, Catherine was sleeping horizontally across the bottom. Phone next to one hand, her hair was splayed across her cheek.

She blinked awake, sensing Steve's presence, and sat up. "Hey," she whispered and rose quietly. The three walked into the hall.

"She's doing good, Danny. Fever's gone, no more vomiting. She's been sleeping since Steve called to say you were on the way back to HQ a couple of hours ago."

Danny smiled. "Thanks, Cath, really." He stepped around her to enter the room and check on Grace, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he passed.

Steve leaned down to kiss Catherine and asked, "How long were you asleep?"

"A little while. Once you said the takedown was over I figured I should sleep in there in case Grace needed anything. She was okay, though." She smiled. "She's been sleeping since about eight."

Danny reentered the hall, "Fast asleep. Hey, do you guys mind if …"

"You're not moving her, and I know you don't wanna leave her," Steve said before his partner could finish. "Stay here."

Danny nodded. "Thanks. I'd go home and let her sleep, but if she gets sick again …"

"It's two a.m., you're not going home." Catherine shook her head. "I'll get the blow up mattress so you can stay in with Grace."

"No, I'm good in the chair."

"Danny, use the mattress." Catherine was already moving to retrieve it from the hall closet. "I'll inflate it out here so it doesn't wake her up…"

"Cath, really, I'm …"

He stopped at Steve's look.

"Don't argue, just …" Steve nodded at the already half inflated bed. "Get some sleep."

"Okay, okay, let me do that, then." Danny relieved her of the aero bed. "Go to sleep. Both of you." He gestured toward their bedroom. "I know where the sheets are and my go bag's in the car."

"Are you guys hungry?" Catherine offered.

"No, we hit the drive through on the way back." Steve slid an arm around her waist.

"Okay." She smiled. "There's Gatorade, ginger ale and crackers in there, and I left Tylenol in the night table. Her last dose was ..." She checked her watch, "five hours ago. If you or Grace need anything else …"

"I know." Danny smiled. "And Cath?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

"Anytime, Danny." She smiled and moved toward their bedroom behind Steve.

* * *

 **Master Bathroom**

Steve huffed a sigh as he stepped out of the shower and wound a towel around his waist.

"How bad was the take down?" Catherine said around her toothbrush.

She'd known instinctively that Steve was too tired to get into all the details earlier by the way he'd gathered her into his arms and held on for an extra heartbeat. He'd moved into her embrace as soon as she'd locked the bedroom door and whispered 'love you,' before kissing her with a mixture of relief and ardor. She could feel how happy he was to be home in her arms and knew he'd elaborate on what he'd told her on the phone later.

She'd simply looked him over for injuries the second his clothes were off, and finding nothing more than some bruises, dragged him into the shower after a passionate kiss. She needed the comfort of his touch as much as she knew he needed hers.

"No collateral damage, no injuries. Hard evidence." Steve caught her eyes in the mirror. "It was a good, solid bust. Two suspects dead because they drew on FBI agents, but no other injuries."

She shut the water and turned toward him, knowing the look of contentment in his eyes was mirrored in her own. "Good."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Gracie looked like she was sleeping comfortably." He inclined his head in the direction of the hall and straightened to walk behind Catherine into their bedroom.

"Yeah. She's much better. The Tylenol took the fever down. The worst hit her at school, poor thing. The nurse said it was a 24 hour bug, she'll probably be fine tomorrow." She looked at him from where she was turning down the comforter.

He smiled. "That's great." He pulled on a pair of shorts and tossed the towel in the hamper after he checked and locked his night table drawer, as was their habit if Grace was there. "Should we call Cammie?" He went to unlock and open the door.

No sooner had Steve said the dog's name than she padded into the room, tail wagging, and nuzzled against Catherine's cheek when she leaned over the side of the bed. "There's my pretty girl. Were you watching Grace?"

"Good job, Cammie," Steve told her as he moved to close the door behind her and switch off the light. He knelt to accept her greeting before she circled to her bed and let out a sigh.

"She would have wanted to come in at some point." Catherine grinned. "Right, Cammie?" The dog loved Grace and often slept with her in the guest room, but she always wandered back in with Steve and Catherine before morning. Cammie lifted her head and regarded them for a second before settling to sleep.

A few minutes later, they were lying quietly when they heard footsteps in the hallway, and Steve's muscles tensed as he listened.

"She's okay." Catherine placed a hand on his chest.

"I …" He looked at her and relaxed. "Yeah, that's her normal gait."

"She had two glasses of ginger ale and a Gatorade, She was _hydrating_ , like you always tell her to." She grinned. "Grace is much better." She kissed him and settled back down. "Get some sleep."

He shifted to look in her eyes. "Danny felt better as soon as he knew Gracie was with you." He pushed her hair behind her ear. "And once you said she kept the toast down, he relaxed. Well, as relaxed as Danny can be if Gracie doesn't feel well."

"I'm glad." Catherine's sleepy smile reached her eyes. "I'm happy she was so comfortable coming here when she didn't feel well."

Steve rolled onto his back and she tucked into his side. "She's always said we're family. Right from the start. Ya know …"

"What?"

"I've done field aide, held limbs together with duct tape, but when Gracie is sick ..." He shrugged.

"You're perfect when Grace is sick. Or hurt. Like that time with the splinters that were really deep and she was having a hard time holding still. Danny said you totally calmed her down and removed them."

"Because it had to be done. We were hiking, if we left them in for the hour it'd have taken to get back and to a doctor they might have gotten infected. But my heart was pounding so damn hard I could hardly hear Danny talking." He cracked a smile. "Maybe _that_ part wasn't so bad." He shook his head. "Seriously, though, you're just ... you and Gracie have this incredible connection."

"So do you." She smiled.

"We do, but you ... I'm glad she's got you, Cath, and I know Danny is."

"Thank you." She placed a kiss on his shoulder. "I love her, I'm happy she feels the same."

He bent to kiss the top of her head. "How could she not?"

They heard Grace's footfalls heading back to her room from the bathroom. "See? Much better," Catherine murmured. "Go to sleep. Love you."

"Love you."

Catherine listened until his breathing evened out before she gave in to sleep herself.

* * *

 **Morning**

Steve, Catherine and Danny were standing in the kitchen, drinking coffee, when Cammie alerted and stood.

"Gracie's up," Steve said, seeing the dog's tail begin to wag.

Grace walked in, dressed and smiling.

"Hey, Monkey." Danny went to kiss her forehead. "Feeling better?"

"I feel fine today." Grace looked around the kitchen. "Did I miss breakfast? I'm _starving_."

"That's the best thing I've heard all week." Danny smiled. "You didn't miss a thing."

She turned to Steve. "Can we have pancakes, Uncle Steve?"

Steve exchanged a look with Danny. "How about eggs and toast, Gracie?"

"Yeah, Grace, pancakes right after a stomach bug," Danny winced. "May not be the best choice."

" 'Kay," she grinned and turned to Catherine, "Thanks for coming to get me and taking care of me yesterday and last night." She wrapped her aunt in a hug.

"You," Catherine kissed the top of her head, "are absolutely welcome."

"I hope you don't catch my stomach flu." Grace pulled back and looked up, concerned.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine, and besides, it'd be worth it."

Grace looked skeptical. "Really? Aww thanks."

"Absolutely."

She smiled at her aunt and uncle. "But if you did catch it, Uncle Steve can take care of you."

"If she catches it, SuperSEAL isn't far behind." Danny gave them a knowing look. "And these two sick is just … special, because they are not exactly ideal patients."

Catherine grinned. " _You're_ a great patient, Grace." She glanced at Steve, who was cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Hey, hey, hey," he teased, winking at Grace. "What are you insinuating, Rollins?"

"Not insinuating. Flat out _saying_ you _,"_ she pointed at him with a smirk, _"_ are a _terrible_ patient." She chuckled and shrugged. "But I'm not much better."

"No, you are not." Danny agreed with a snort. "Grace, why don't you take Cammie in the yard for a quick break, she looks like she needs to go."

When Grace dashed out with the dog, Danny said, "I hope you don't catch anything, Cath, because number one I'd feel bad, and two, I've seen you both with the flu."

Steve scoffed, "I didn't have the flu …"

"You did so." Catherine chuffed a laugh. "And maybe the chocolate sauce did have some germ killing properties after all because you didn't have it as bad as me, but you definitely caught my flu."

"Worth it." Steve shrugged.

Danny palmed his face and said, "Okay, stop," with a barely concealed smirk. "I'm going to get Grace and tell her breakfast is ready."

As Danny closed the door to the deck, Steve smiled unabashedly at Catherine, reached into the cabinet for a bottle of Hershey's syrup and placed it on the counter. "For later." He winked and they shared a grin. "Just in case."

 _End. Thanks for reading_

* * *

 _For a chronological list of all the McRoll in the REAL World stories by Sammy, and Ilna, and me, please see our Tumblr page: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com/list_

 _Come see me on Twitter and share your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
